Change My World
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: A short one-shot that is set During the episode 'Self Control'


**I have no idea where this came from, other than the insomnia monkeys took over, not quite sure whether I've got this on the head or not - but I shall share and let you be the judge of that.**

* * *

Change my World

After giving Ric a small gentle touch of affection, of comfort, she walked away, her small kitten heels catching in the grass with every step that she took. She found herself grateful when she arrived on the gravel, but even that left her a little unstable. "Bloody shoes" she muttered to herself as she looked back to Ric. Serena and never seen him covey so much emotion before, he stood there crying out for a love that could never hold, a young love from forty years ago. It was actually rather touching to see that side of Ric, it made her friendship with him seem real, knowing that they could each cry in front of each other and not lay judgment.

Although, Ric could not see, she gave a warm smile as she hobbled back to the University grounds, a cool breeze rushed around her and she clutched the jacket found a place draped upon her shoulders. This jacket belonged to the man she spent the night with. She had not had a one-night stand with a complete stranger in a very long time, in her teenage and University years it was a regular thing, but after she found herself at Harvard University, she then spent a little over thirteen years being the dedicated girlfriend and wife to Edward.

By the time they had split, she was a single mother in her thirties with a career to focus on, picking up men for casual sex just did not happen so easily. Since her divorce, she only had one other long-term relationship, and by long-term, it only stood as a measly eighteen months. Serena just found she couldn't juggle being a parent, wanting to end up top of her game as a surgeon and be in a relationship, she had to make sacrifices, she decided he was men and relationships that had to go.

Here she was at forty-eight years old, just out of a messy relationship with her former husband and she had found herself doing the deed with a man she hardly knew. She had secretly thought that Ric would be the man to stand as her drunken fumble, she trusted him enough, and she sensed it would not ruin their friendship. Yet, Ric had found himself tangled with his old flame, and she found herself with a younger admirer. With the more alcohol she consumed she found herself rather taken by him.

After a forty-five minute walk back to the University grounds, and much hobbling she wound up at the room she had spent the night in, she tapped the door before gracefully entering. On the small dressing table, she could see that breakfast was waiting for her and Kristopher sat on the edge of the bed with his adoring smile.

"I hope it's not too much Ms Campbell, I thought I'd take the time to fetch us something to eat" He beamed at the woman who had taken all his attention, "I found this along the way _too_, I get the feeling you'd miss this"

In his hands, he held her gold and black pashmina; Serena smiled and took it from him, "I think after last night, you can call me Serena, like I told you to earlier"

"I feel disrespectful in doing so, it's not right, a woman if your fine status should _only_ be addressed correctly"

Serena shook her head, still smiling, she would hardly see herself worthy of any status after the amount she had drunk last night, if she had caught Eleanor drinking like that she would have been a little more than angry.

"I hope I haven't offended you" Kristopher added "I have croissants and coffee, I could get us something a little more filling, if you'd prefer"

"No, it's fine" Serena replied as she sat herself on the chair by the dressing table, before draping his jacket over the chair. She watched him as he poured them both a coffee and prepared a croissant, Kristopher appeared to enjoy waiting on her hand and foot. It rather amused her; he was Buttons through and through.

His hand gentle brushed her shoulder as he stood behind her before he took place on the end of the bed. He still could not keep his eyes off her; he never knew woman could have both intelligence and good looks. Her make-up may look a little more than smudged, her hair a little messy, but she was still 'super-hot', beautiful if he was honest. Throughout his studies, he had only ever dreamed about meeting this woman, and now it had happened, and he got more than just a meeting.

The casual glances he made at her, turned to a conversation, a request to have a drink - together, drinks turned to dancing and before they knew it they were the only two left on the dance floor, when Serena so openly suggested that they head to his room.

From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew it was her, he had followed her career, and when he saw Ric, he hoped to god that they were not married, after all, they did appear that way, and he did not want to tread on any toes. Luckily, his theories were wrong and he was able to use what charm he had to dazzle Serena and succeeded, much to his surprise.

"How's Eric?" Kristopher asked he was aware of the situation. How Serena was the first person, Ric called after Kathy slipped away.

"He'll pull through"

"Rather tragic end to a beautiful night. He is truly blessed to have such good friends"

"Quite right"

"Sticking around when you could be at work in a meeting"

"I would have never gotten back for seven-thirty, good job my boss is being lenient, thought Ric's idea was a load of tosh anyway, as did I" Serena smirked,

"You have a cruel streak"

"Does that surprise you?"

"No, it makes you ever so more interesting"

Raising her eyebrow, Serena looked at him through the mirror, she was a little more than flattered. She sighed, "I have a train to catch in the next hour"

"Eric's staying?"

"Yes, he needs to rest, get his head together; unfortunately my boss isn't _that_ lenient"

"It is a shame; I have enjoyed your company"

"Likewise" Serena smiled as she drank her coffee, feeling his eyes still upon her.

"Would it be wrong of me to give you my number?"

"Hmmm" Serena found herself taken by surprise and turned around to face him; he surely wasn't serious, was he?"

"Oh god, I've offended you. I ..."

"_Kristopher_"

"Yes" He looked at her with those brown eyes, completely in awe.

"You're a sweet guy, and last night was quite something... But you're a little, well... young"

"Bright and bushy-tailed, just like yourself"

"Hardly"

"Serena, you are... Just _wow_, you've captured my soul"

"No, I'm just your fantasy" Serena took his hand briefly, "I had a good time, we had a good time"

"Oh I had a great time, you are a special woman"

"You might want to lay off on all the compliments"

"I've done it again, no wonder you want shot of me" Kristopher, a little deflated stood up and walked away from Serena, he saw she was a woman who needed some love, some care. He wanted to shower her in compliments so he could see that smile, watch her eyes light up every moment she realised she was worth something. He figured he was making a hash of things, as time went on it seemed he lost his knack and sense of cool.

Serena had never seen a man feel rather dejected over her before. She was not looking for anything long-term, she just needed that one night of passion with someone, anyone - she still had love for Edward, she still held that pain. A casual fling was all she needed, a rebound fling nonetheless. "We had something wonderful for a few hours. Let's leave it at the savour the moment"

Kristopher nodded, "I won't ever forget this"

"You will, come next week; I'll just be a distant memory"

"You'll never be that Serena Campbell, _never_ that"

Serena just laughed, she found it rather amusing, - maybe just maybe they were both still a little drunk.

Silence suddenly fell upon the room as; neither knew what else to say. Serena kept her focus on her croissant, childishly picking away at it, she felt some guilt inside her heart, she felt guilty as she had unknowingly given Kristopher a glimmer of hope and she was now taking it away. She did not understand truly, why Kristopher was so fascinated with her; she found the concept was rather alien. Kristopher, of course felt like his pride and been knocked, he had in his grasps a trophy woman - give or take a few factors. A woman he would be proud of. He knew he was not an immature guy and he did not consider their age gap as too large. He could only conclude that her broken heart was not ready to let itself be healed.

As moments past, the silence remained until Serena decided that she needed to start making a move, else she'd never get back to Holby, as she took a stand, so did Kristopher, almost as if he was addressing royalty. Serena collected up her belongings and once again wore a warm smile, as she approached him. For a second or two she just looked at him, before putting her hand on his chest.

"Take good care of Ric for me" Serena made the request, knowing that her friend needed support, she knew she could not provide that now, but had to entrust someone to just be there.

"I will give him to service fit for a King"

Serena nodded, and leaned in to him planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Instinct wanted him to pull her closer, kiss her again, but he had to let sleeping dogs lie. Yet it was to his surprise Serena who placed on final kiss to his lips, she parted without saying another word and headed to the door, and left without looking back. Kristopher stood watching the door slowly close, every ounce of him wanting to chase after her. He whispered to the air;

"Goodbye Ms Campbell"


End file.
